Awaken
by ScreamGirl4998
Summary: Sequel to Comatose For YGOtober 2018


**Okay, so this next story of YGOtober 2018 is called Awaken, and it is a sequel to my other story, Comatose, which I wrote for VRAINS week 2 months ago. I don't know if Awaken is the same as Rebirth, which is the theme of this event, but I hope you enjoy the story.**

It's been 2 months since Yusaku saved Link VRAINS from the Tower of Hanoi, but it's been 2 months since Revolver, Ryoken Kogami, his voice of hope, his savior, has fallen into a coma.

His last attack during their duel had almost killed him, but luckily, the doctors manage to save him, but he will stay in a coma for maybe for weeks, or months, so Yusaku has been visiting Ryoken everyday in the real world, and in Link VRAINS, as Playmaker, he is taking care of Revolver, even if Link VRAINS is in construction after the Knights of Hanoi attacked it.

Although SOL Tech has made Playmaker wanted in Link VRAINS and that there are bounty hunters after his head, he still manage to sneak away from them without any notice.

But as soon as he came to visit Ryoken in the real world, he was inform by Ryoken's doctor that he plans on unplugging the cord because he is not waking up any time soon, so they all thought it's best if they just let him go.

Yusaku was heartbroken by what the doctor had said and he feels like he wants to cry, or scream at him to not unplug the cord, but he just understands.

He really doesn't want to let go of Ryoken, he was the one who gave him courage and let him live, but knowing that when he won't wake up in the real world and in Link VRAINS, meaning he needs to let go.

Before he says goodbye to Ryoken in the real world, he logs into Link VRAINS to say goodbye to Revolver.

Playmaker manage to sneak pass the bounty hunters as he headed to the ware house. As he is on his way, he thinks about Revolver. Yes, he did try to destroy Link VRAINS, and he wants to capture Ai because he is an Ignis, but still, he saved him 10 years ago, and he will never forget that. And during those 2 months as he took care of Revolver in Link VRAINS, and visiting Ryoken in the real world, he somehow developed feelings for him. A lot.

He knows that if Ryoken wakes up, he knew that he would never have feelings for him, or wanting to have a future with him, because Ryoken is still tied to his father's promise to destroy the Ignis, but since Ryoken won't wake up and that the doctors will unplug him, he guess he won't have a future with him.

Playmaker made it to the ware house. As he enters the ware house and approached to Revolver's bed shack, he stops walking and his eyes widen of what he is seeing.

Revolver was sitting up on the bed shack. He was awake. Fully awake.

He then turned around and looked at Playmaker with his yellow eyes. They weren't blank at all, well basically he's not wearing his mask.

"Playmaker?" Revolver seemed confused. He probably doesn't remember what happened during their duel. "What are you doing here? Where am I? Why do have this headache?"

Playmaker didn't answer the questions. He was speechless of how Revolver is awake. If he is awake, then he can log out and get out of the coma in the real world, meaning he would be okay.

Soon, tears started falling out of Playmaker's eyes, then he ran towards Revolver and hugs him very tight.

Revolver was startled by the sudden reaction Playmaker did and he fall on his back of the bed shack with Playmaker on top of him as he is hugging him tightly. He suddenly heard Playmaker crying. What has gotten into Playmaker, he thought to himself.

"You're awake… You're awake! Thank god!" He heard Playmaker mutter while he is crying.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked the crying teen hero, "Is this about the whole future thing together? I told you before, I don't want a future with you."

"I don't care," he said, crying into Revolver's shoulder, "All I care about is you, okay and alive, just how I wanted it… Please don't ever try to leave me…"

Revolver was surprised when Playmaker begged to him. It's not like him. But, somehow, he really doesn't care. He then hugs Playmaker and he rubs his back as he try to calm him down a bit.

He may not know why Playmaker is acting like this, but he does know that he is happy. And somewhere deep inside, Revolver a little happy too.

 **A happy end to this short story. And yes, I know, I added a little bit of Datastormshipping in it. Just because I don't ship it, doesn't mean I can write a little bit of Datastorm.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please leave a comment on what you all think about it.**


End file.
